


The wolf that cried for help

by BunnyFair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She knew the Hales when they were alive. She knew them, and then they were gone. She kept returning to the Hale house, though. And on one fateful night, a certain wolf found her and asked for help





	The wolf that cried for help

A small, sleek fox wove through the bushes of the Hale preserve, sniffing the ground curiously. She trotted forward and tilted her head, padding up to the old house. The fox slowly stretched out, bones and muscles cracking as it transformed into a young woman.

She shook out her hair as her ears folded away and smiled softly at the old, burnt house. She slowly walked up the old steps and nudged the door open, the old hinges filling the silence. As she slowly walked inside, she smiled sadly at the house.

It would've stood another hundred years if it hadn't been burnt. It would've been well taken care of under Talia's care. It would've stayed alive, just like the rest of the Hales. And then Derek and Laura would still be in Beacon Hills. And Peter wouldn't be comatose, sitting in a chair and staring blankly out the window every damn day.

She closed her eyes as a tear slipped free and turned to walk outside, wiping her cheeks dry. Every full moon, she returned, and every full moon she was reminded of all the fun times she'd had with the Hales. She took a deep breath and felt a chill run down her spine, her eyes snapping open.

A large wolf lurked in the shadows, much too large. She licked her lips as her back hairs stood on end and slowly took a step back. The wolf lowly growled and took a step forward, visibly tensing.

She took another slow step back and quickly turned on a heel to dart off, practically throwing herself over the railing as she easily transformed back into a fox. She raced through the bushes as the large wolf chased after her and glanced around quickly, trying to weave between roots and keep as much distance between herself and the wolf.

She let out an audible squeal as she tripped over a rock and stumbled forward, rolling as she transformed into human, her claws and teeth extended as she hissed at the large wolf barreling towards her. The wolf growled loudly as it jumped on her, both of them rolling down as her claws dug into his sides only to quickly heal.

She gasped as the air was pushed out of her as the wolf landed on top of her and tilted her head away as it breathed heavily. She took a deep breath and peeked up as it didn't move, only breathing heavily as it held her down. She licked her lips and slowly turned her head to look at it, staring at the wide, bright blue eyes.

She slowly retracted her claws and lifted her hand up, freezing when it flinched. She swallowed and slowly moved her hand closer, slowly combing her fingers through the fur on the side of his head. She smiled slightly as he visibly relaxed and continued petting him, gently petting his ears.

She smiled softly at the wolf and softly mumbled, "Hey, big guy, think you can get off? Kinda need some breathing room."

He softly huffed and raised a large paw, his claws trailing along her neck. She giggled softly and tilted her head away, the light touches tickling her. He tilted his head and guided his hand to the back of her neck, piercing the soft skin with his claws.

She gasped softly as images flooded her mind and pulled at the fur on his neck, spasming as the images continued. A man with a half burnt face, a nurse, a fire, screams, Peter trying to get out... Peter. Peter!

She sat up once her mind calmed and looked around quickly, leaves sticking to her bare skin from the morning dew. She rubbed the back of her neck and took a deep breath, looking around. Last night did happen then, and Peter is... healing, if feral right now. He was still Peter. And he needed help.


End file.
